Wescal Cantrell
Wescal Cantrell (14 BBY—) , the Man in Black, is considered to be one of the fiercest warriors ever to step onto the battlefield bearing the banner of the Imperial Legion. Known for his tenacity in combat, he has been injured in several occasions which most troopers would consider incapacitating. However, the fire of the Mandalorian culture recently discovered burns bright in Cantrell's heart, often making him a favored trooper among the upper echelons. Veteran of many incursions, and known to travel among the galaxy in search of the truth of his existence, Cantrell has seen it all and done it all. Biography Early Life (14 BBY-1 BBY) Cantrell was indeed born on the backwater planet of Pakrik Minor, but anymore than that is still shrouded in mystery. His parents are, to this date, still a mystery. They were last seen at Vik Cantrell's beast ranch, leaving the infant Wescal in the care of his uncle. No one knows for sure who they were, what they did, or how they died, that is if they died. Rumor has it that they were connected with the Black Sun organization. Others point to refugees from the Imperial regime. Life on the Cantrell ranch was pretty rough for the frail and sickly Wescal. But as time went by working at the ranch, he grew to be an energetic, fun loving child, enjoying the outdoors. He grew to enjoy hunting Pakrik boars in the grasslands, honing his skill with rifles. It was at this time the Empire was at it's glory, and began to lure the young child's curiousity. His uncle, a Rebellion sympathizer, shrugged off the young Wescal's fascination with the Imperial Ground Forces as nothing more than 'free ticket to your own death. Joining the War Machine (6 ABY-11 ABY) The destruction of the First Death Star sparked something inside Cantrell. Having been a fanatical enthusist of the Empire, the loss of the Death Star angered the young child. Being only 15 years old, he was far too young to join the Imperial Ground Forces. His uncle, being a supporter of the Rebellion, was outraged by Cantrell's wish to join the Empire. Tension mounted between the two as the years went by, as Cantrell's desire grew stronger and stronger. On his 19th birthday, Cantrell packed up his things, and against his uncle's wishes, set off from Pakrik Minor and embarked into the long journey to Coruscant. Not too long after arriving to Coruscant, Cantrell was shipped out to Carida, and began training. The need for more troops was in high demand, as the Empire was facing more and more defeats at the hand of the Rebellion. Having scored high marks in marksmanship, athletics, and overall hardiness, Cantrell was assigned to the IGF's 8th Scout Division. The young Cantrell saw action mostly in more backwater planets, scouting for possible locations that the Empire can serve. It was on the planet Ylesia, located in Hutt Space, that Cantrell first caught the eye of the Imperial High Command. A small squad from the 8th Scout Division were sent to the Hutt planet to investigate reports of high ranking Rebellion officials when they came under fire from joint efforts of the Rebellion and Bothan freedom fighters. Cantrell, being the squad commander, successfully fought off the insurgents and brought each of his men out of the messy situation. His company commander, Captain Tersen, recommended that Cantrell be recommended to join the Stormtrooper ranks, and sure enough was sent to Carida. Cantrell, the Stormtrooper (11 ABY) Cantrell was made to be a stormtrooper. Even at a young age, he was known to be very stern and serious, but at the same time cool and collected, even in the face of battle. He garnered favor from his instructer, First Sergeant Evis Kest. A skilled marksman, Cantrell gained high marks in sharpshooting and precising shots. His specialty did not fall in sniper work, however, he was recommended for heavy weaponry, excelling in operating an E-Web unit and other heavy rifles. Cantrell graduated in the top 100 of his class. Upon graduating, Cantrell was re-assigned to the 9th Stormtrooper Regiment, at the time under the command of General Vorn Paro, and was stationed aboard the HIMS Tormentor, ranked Corporal. The first day onboard the Tormentor forshadowed Cantrell's future career as a Stormtroope and in the Imperial Armed Forces. Upon his first day, Cantrell was in the brig section of the Tormentor and witnessed two Jedi dueling. Attempting to intervene proved to be futile for the young Cantrell, being flicked away like lint. Seeing his eagerness to fight despite the odds, he became a favorite of his company commander, Lieutant Petra Doom. He soon became friends, albit rivals with Maethor Savage. This is also the beginning of a long standing friendship with pilots Danik Kreldin and Fianar Reanus. Shortly after arriving on the Tormentor, Cantrell was tasked to the more routine work of a Stormtrooper: ship boards, scanning, crowd control...not exactly the most glamorous of work. His breakthrough moment came during the third war on Coruscant. The 9th Stormtrooper Regiment and the 9th Armor Division waited for the New Republic forces and engaged in an epic war. Despite having a grenade round explode close to his face, Cantrell, now a Master Sergeant, continued to fight, even with a half-blasted off helmet. For his valiant efforts in the battle, Cantrell was recommended for a commissioned rank and was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. Further combat success and the fourth war on Coruscant, Cantrell was promoted to the rank of Major, and given command of the 9th Stormtrooper Regiment. Trying Times and the Neo-Imperial Movement (12 ABY) As times progressed and the sudden oust of Emperor Kendal Osbourne, Cantrell grew to dislike the moves and views the Imperial High Command had. After a string of defeats due to the High Command's incompetance, Cantrell was starting to get fed up, hating to see fellow troopers he valued die without no glory. This is when his trusted friend, Danik Kreldin, came to Cantrell and asked for his help. Being a loyal supporter of Osbourne, Cantrell decided to help his old friend and the Loyalist cause, resigning his commission from the Empire and joining his friends. Cantrell, and a number of troopers supportive of Cantrell, joined Danik and Reanus in the formation of the Neo-Imperial Movement, in command of the movement's ground force compliment. During a raid on Kashyyyk, Cantrell was forever known among his circle of friends as the 'Butcher of Kashyyyk', having launched a grenade round that destroyed a Wookiee orphanage. Not long after this raid, a power struggle errupted within the ranks of the NIM, Cantrell siding with his long-time friend. He and his comrades faced the killing blow of the movement on Etti IV, with his friend Danik captured and presumably killed, and sending him and Reanus fleeing. ---- Cantrell, Wescal Cantrell, Wescal